


Random Kingdom Heart au stuff

by Yukitarei



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just me spamming random au bunnies, Literally just chaos, Mainly KHUX Cross aus, No Beta We Die Like Us Fighting Sephiroth on Proud Mode, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitarei/pseuds/Yukitarei
Summary: Just random aus and stuff. Maybe little drabbles. Will update at random
Kudos: 3





	1. Just a quick author's note before I begin yeeting crap into this.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, these are mainly stuff for possible fics I may make, but feel free to take these for your own as long as you give me some credit

This is literally just my bran pumping whatever ends up in my brain. And this is the only way I can get these ideas out.

Feel free to use this stuff

* * *

**Just ignore this chapter and go on to the 2nd one. That's the start of this chaos.**


	2. An Au where everything is EXACTLY the same except Strelitzia lives and Ventu and Vantias are like 6 year olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the title

  * Strelitzia lives, yet Lauriam STILL goes apeshit and tries to kill Ven and the whole Dakrness crapstill goes through.
  * Ven and Vantias are TINY 
    * Like the other Dandelions used Ven to compare the size of the Book of Prophecies to
  * Blaine is also still there, but his job is to instead be Ven's rep because _A LITERAL FIVE YEAR OLD SHOULD NOT RUN A UNION_
  * Everyone also has random bets and theories going on centering on Ven 
    * And it is RIDICULOUS
    * Like Shoto Todoroki ConspiracyTM* level ridiculous
    * I'm literally too tired and outta ideas
  * I may edit this with more information later.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah I'm also referencing other fandoms in this, but I'm too lazy to tag atm.


	3. Chatroom Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Master_of_Masters added Ira, Gula, Ava, Invi, Aced, Luxu, Ephmera, Skuld, and 22 others to (Unnamed chat)]  
> Master_of_Masters: Hello naughty keyblade wielders.  
> Master_of_Masters: Chatroom time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a single chatfic in the KH Tag so here I go.  
> I plan on making this one into a full on fic sometime, But I'm burnt out on trying to get all the important characters into one thing so it'll be a while.  
> Stuff involving some of the character's names are at the end notes.  
> EDIT: Made a mistake on the numbers part. My bad. I'm also planning on making this chapter into it's own separate thing soon. Just got to work out some parts and get some references because to be completely honest, It's been a long time since I've wrote a proper fic, and this will be the first time making a chatfic as well.

**[Master_of_Masters added Ira, Gula, Ava, Invi, Aced, Luxu_Braig_Xigbar, Ephmera, Skuld, and 22 others to (Unnamed chat)]  
**

**Master_of_Masters:** Hello naughty keyblade wielders. **  
Master_of_Masters:** Chatroom time

_~Master_of_Masters has quit **(Unnamed Chat)** ~_

_Lauraim changed Ventus's name to Sleep Pills  
Lauriam changed Vantias's name to Punk Flood_

**Sleep** **Pills** : Why?  
 **Punk** **Flood** : @*%$ you.

_Sleep Pills changed Ephmera's name to Conspiracy Theory  
Sleep Pills changed Skuld's name to Starlight X  
Sleep Pills changed Lauriam's name to Pinky  
Sleep Pills changed Blaine's name to Brain  
Sleep Pills changed Terra's name to Rocky  
Sleep Pills changed Aqua's name to Glacier  
Sleep Pills changed Luxu_Braig_Xigbar's name to The One True Goat Dad  
Sleep Pills changed Vens_Chirithy's name to Fluffy Boi  
Sleep Pills changed Blaine_Chirithy's name to Chi Chi  
Sleep Pills changed Strelitzia's name to Flower of Light_

**Glacier:** ???

_Edym_Deymyx changed their name to Dance Water Keyblade Dance_   
_Edym_Demyx changed EdymChirithy's name to BonBon_   
_Edym_Demyx changed NightmareChirithy's name to Bastard_

**Conspiracy Theory:** Ah, looks like one of my suspicions was correct~  
 **Starlight X:** This is fine  
 **Brain:** Ok then???  
 **Pinky:** Ven. Why.  
 **Rocky:** :)  
 **Fluffy Boi:** I have no idea how I'm able to use this thing when I have paws  
 **Chi Chi:** ^  
 **BonBon:** ^  
 **Bastard:** I hate to agree but.... ^  
 **Dance Water Keyblade Dance:** :D My cats finally agree on something  
 **The One True Goat Dad:** I have no idea how to respond to this...  
 **Flower of Light:** :3

_Flower of Light changed Elrena_Larxene's name to Electric mischief_

**Electric Angel:** >:3c

_Ira changed their name to Wrathful Unicorn_   
_Gula changed their name to Leopard Man_   
_Ava changed their name to The Fox_   
_Invi changed their name to Snake Oil_   
_Aced changed their name to Bear Naked_

**The Fox:** :)  
 **Leopard Man:** :3  
 **Snake Oil:** :P  
 **Bear Naked:** :D  
 **Wrathful Unicorn** : Why are you guys like this?

_Sora changed their name to Sky High_   
_Riku changed their name to Dreamwalker_   
_Kiari changed their name to Melody of Light_

**Sky High:** Hey Kiari, Riku! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
 **Dreamwalker:** :)  
 **Melody of Light:** :D

_Roxas changed their name to SeaSalt Sk8r  
Xion changed their name to SeaSalt Ningyo  
Lea_Axel changed their name to Blazing SeaSalt  
Isa_Saix changed their name to SeaSalt Fenrir_

**SeaSalt Sk8r:** :o  
 **Blazing SeaSalt:** B)  
 **SeaSalt Fenrir:** why did I agree to this?  
 **SeaSalt Ningyo:** We all match :3c

_Ienzo changed their name to Science Boi_

**Science Boi:** hi?

_The One True Goat Dad changed the server name to **(Keynannegains)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master_of_Masters: Master of Masters Oviously  
> Sleep Pill: Ventus  
> Punk Flood: Vantias  
> Conspiracy Theory: Ephmera/Ephmer  
> Starlight X: Skuld  
> Pinky: Lauriam  
> Brain: Blaine (Get the reference)  
> Rocky: Terra  
> Glacier: Aqua  
> The One True Goat Dad: Luxu/Braig/Xigbar (blame a few very specific tumblr posts for this one)  
> Fluffy Boi: Ventus's Chirithy  
> Chi Chi: Blaine/Brain's Chirithy  
> Dance Water Keyblade Dance: Edym/Myde/Demyx (Also blame a specific tumblr post)  
> Bon Bon: Edym's Chirithy  
> Bastard: Nightmare Chirithy  
> Electric Mischief: Elrena/Larxene  
> Wrathful Unicorn: Ira  
> Leopard Man: Gula  
> The Fox: Ava  
> Snake Oil: Invi  
> Bear Naked: Aced  
> Sky High: Sora  
> Dreamwalker: Riku  
> Melody of Light: Kiari  
> SeaSalt Sk8r: Roxas  
> SeaSalt Ningyo: Xion  
> Blazing SeaSalt: Lea/Axel  
> SeaSalt Fenrir: Isa/Saix  
> Science Boi: Ienzo/Zexion  
> _______________________________________________________  
> Holy heck I got 30 characters into this one chapter. My hands hurt.  
> Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go down a chatfic rabbitbole for no reason at all.  
> And does anyone have any tips on how chatfics work or just tips for writing fics as a whole?


End file.
